


Misunderstood Art

by momiji_neyuki



Series: May Death Never Stop You [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Accusation, Blood, Drug Use, First Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Murder Mystery, Rumors, Shinigami, Student/Teacher, Terminal Illnesses, Young Love, death au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Is he gone?”Frank looked up and saw Mikey peek into the room from another door.”Yeah.””Good. Coffee break!”Mikey came in and walked over to the coffee maker and started to pour the fresh ground beans in.”Mikey…why don’t you like him? I mean he is your brother after all.”Mikey stopped pouring and stilled.”He killed our grandmother.”





	Misunderstood Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypnotic_romance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnotic_romance/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is an unusual series. I am not going to lie at all. Some one will die in every story in this series, but not like you think. This series is still in the planning stages as I can make them all connect like the hentai, which is what attracted me to the hentai in the first place or I can make it all Frerard. I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> This series revolves around shinigami. For those that do not know, a shinigami is the Japanese version of death. They take on different forms and only the person that is going to die can see them. It is the idea that when death comes for you, it will be more pleasant. Some older folks know when they see one and it eases their journey. In this series there are two. One of them offers a wish before dying and the other signifies when death is near. Can you figure out who is which one?
> 
> This series is dedicated to a good friend on Twitter. Not sure if they have an AO3 name, but _***not_o_fuckingkay/DILUTEDSPELLS***_ this is for you. ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> ~~This fic is unbetaed as she was under the weather...or grounded. @~@~~
> 
>  
> 
> Now betaed! Thank you _***holy_smokes_Pete***_ ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_”Come on, Grandma!”_

_”I’m coming, Michael.”_

_”It’s so beautiful here!”_

_”It is.”_

_Mikey ran with his mini art set through the field of sunflowers. His grandmother chose to stay on the path but Mikey liked to run into the flowers themselves and feel the leaves tickle his face. He marveled how tall they were and how they all turned toward the sun. He was so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t noticed his grandmother hadn’t joined him yet. On the way to the field, Mikey thought he heard his grandmother talking to someone, but when he turned she was alone. He shrugged it off at the time, but now it was bothering him. A cloud drifted over the sun and blocked the bright yellow rays and Mikey felt a shiver run through his body. He dropped his art set and ran back the way he came to the path again._

_”Grandma?”_

_No answer._

_”Grandma?!”_

_Mikey pushed through the flowers and screamed._

_”GRANDMA!”_

_She was collapsed in the path. He ran over and shook her._

_:”GRANDMA!”_

*

_***Time Stamp: Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

”Mikey. Mikey? Mikey!”

”Huh?”

Mikey opened his eye and saw Frank staring at him.

”Oh, morning, Frankie.”

”Morning? Jeez, Mikey.”

Frank stood up, wiping his hand down his face.

”How am I supposed to sketch you if you keep falling asleep?”

”Sorry, Frankie, guess I didn’t sleep well last night.”

”It’s okay.”

”Let me see what you have already though.”

Mikey got up and walked to Frank’s canvas.

”Oh wow.”

”Yeah, I know. Each time I tried to draw your head you would slip it further down.”

”Sorry, Frankie.”

Mikey looked outside and Frank had a feeling he was not really that sorry.

”Hey, Frankie, let’s go outside. I bet the sunshine and fresh air will wake me up.”

”But, Mikey, what about your portrait?”

”Come on, Fraaaankie.”

Mikey started to tug on Frank’s arm, causing his art apron to come loose.

”But what if the professor comes back while we are gone?”

”It will be fine. We can sketch landscapes.”

Frank gave up after that. He grabbed his mini art set and Mikey’s and they set out on their way.

*

*

*

”So tell me about your brother?”

”What’s there to tell? Gerard is your professor and my old brother and guardian.”

”Yes, but he is also a controversial and famous artist.”

”That’s cause of his subjects.”

”Yeah, dead women.”

Frank whispered into the wind.

”They say he created the masterpieces by hand…not just on the canvas.”

Mikey said nothing as they rode their bikes in silence. Frank wondered how much of the rumor was true. Why didn’t Mikey defend him? If it was Frank he would be shouting that his brother wasn’t a killer…unless.

”Let’s stop here.”

Mikey chose a place at the top of a hill. There was a lush field before them, mountains in the background, a clear view of the sky and a patch of sunflowers.

”Why don’t we go close to the sunflower patch?”

”I don’t like sunflowers.”

Mikey dismounted his bike and pulled his art set out of the basket in front. He setting on the grass under the shade of the tree and began to open up and set up. Frank followed. He didn’t push for any more information. He knew when Mikey didn’t want to talk. They painted for a few hours, till the sun changing in the sky told them it was getting late. They packed up after carefully, securing their paintings to the back of the bikes, and Frank followed Mikey back to the house.

*

*

*

They were sitting in Mikey’s room enjoying a couple of ice pops. The music was playing softly in the background and it was a comfortable silence.

”Frankie?”

”Yeah?”

”Promise me something?”

”What’s that?”

”Promise me you’ll never leave me.”

”Leave you? Why would I do that, you’re my best friend.”

”Cause people that care about me leave me.”

Frank turned to look at boy. He was still looking straight ahead and sucking on the ice pop. The red was staining his lips to a blush and Frank couldn’t help staring.

”What?”

Mikey turned to look at Frank and Frank licked his lips. Just as Frank was thinking about it, Mikey leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was sweet from the frozen confection as expected but Mikey made it sweeter. Mikey pulled away and turned the color of the popsicle and that was when Frank lost it. He dropped his to the floor and pushed Mikey down making him drop his too.

”That was my first kiss.”

Again Mikey surprised him.

”Do you regret it?”

”No I don’t.”

”Can I kiss you again?”

”Yes please.”

Frank leaned down and kissed Mikey again. He found his hand and intertwined their fingers. They stayed like that kissing and holding hands till it was time for Frank to go home.

”I’ll see you later.”

”Bye, Frankie.”

”Bye, Mikey.”

Frank hopped on his bike and rode off savoring the taste on his lips and tongue the whole ride.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

Frank was sitting in the art room looking at his portrait of Mikey. He was mixing paints on his pallet to find the right shade for his skin.

”I’ve never seen Michael like this before.”

Frank jumped a little and saw his professor next to him studying his work.

”Professor?”

”You have captured his essence before even adding any color. I can feel the emotion from the canvas.”

Frank looked up. Professor Way was an imposing figure. He always looked unhappy though, almost angry at the world constantly.

”Professor, may I ask you a favor?” The older man didn’t look like he had heard Frank. ”May I see some of your work?”

Gerard still said nothing. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and blew the smoke out in to the air.

”I never thought I would paint again until I saw your work.”

He took a few more drags and then he put the half-finished cigarette out.

”Continue painting. I will be back.”

”Sir? You never answered my question.” Gerard grabbed his jacket. ”Where are you going?”

”That is none of your business.”

He left and Frank felt like something heavy left with him.

”Is he gone?”

Frank looked up and saw Mikey peek into the room from another door.

”Yeah.”

”Good. Coffee break!”

Mikey came in and walked over to the coffee maker and started to pour the fresh ground beans in.

”Mikey…why don’t you like him? I mean he is your brother after all.”

Mikey stopped pouring and stilled.

”He killed our grandmother.”

Frank was stunned. He waited for Mikey to say something else but he said nothing; just continued to make the coffee.

”I want to see his work. I want to know and understand better.”

Mikey had just finished his coffee. He rose from his chair and went to a door Frank had never seen opened. He thought it was a closet.

”You want to know? To understand better? Follow me.”

Frank put his mug down and followed Mikey through the door. Inside were many covered canvases and one large on in the center on the only easel in the room. Mikey walked up to some of the covered ones and pulled the covers off. Frank flinched. They were grotesque. Women torn apart, bleeding, in pools of blood, ripped open in various poses of death and decay. This was his professor’s work. Then Mikey walked to the center and pulled the large canvas free. Frank gasped. It was a painting of an older women. She had the same features as both Gerard and Mikey. She would have looked peaceful except for the blood on her face and in her hair. Her leg was contorted and clearly broken. The foot in a small divot in the ground; one that someone young could have picked themselves up from but not an older frail woman like this.

”He let her die.”

_”GERARD!”_

_His older brother was on the porch painting._

_”Mikey, what’s wrong?”_

_”Grandma collapsed!”_

_Gerard ran with Mikey to the sunflower field. They saw their grandmother. Gerard dropped to his knees and touched her skin._

_”I’ll be right back, Mikey.”_

_Mikey nodded and waited. He knew Gerard would take care of everything. She was just exhausted. He was careless to let her walk this far without her cane or water. This was all his fault. Gerard returned…with his art set and a canvas. He started to set it up in the path._

_”Gee? What are you…”_

_”Go back to the house, Mikey.”_

_”But, Gee, we have to…”_

_”There is nothing we can do.”_

_”But she could still be…”_

_”Michael!”_

_Mikey jumped. Gerard had never called him that before._

_”Do as I say.”_

_Mikey watched as Gerard began to set up his easel and open his supplies. He pulled out a piece of charcoal and started to sketch their dying grandmother. Mikey just left confused and hurt._

”She had broken her ankle and knee when she tripped. She cracked her jaw when she landed. She was bleeding out onto the path. If Gerard had called the paramedics right away she could have been saved. He didn’t though. He started fucking painting her!” Mikey was shaking now. ”I should have never asked her to come on the walk with me. If I hadn’t she would have been alive! This was all my fault!”

Frank pulled Mikey into his arms. Mikey collapsed and cried. Frank couldn’t imagine the guilt this boy had lived with since that day. He looked down at the boy, lifting his chin.

”Mikey, you did nothing wrong. You could not have known any of this would happen. You were just a kid.”

”Frankie.”

Mikey leaned up and kissed him. Frank held him tight and kissed the frightened boy back.

”I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

”You aren’t, Mikey, I’m here.”

”Then please…”

Frank just nodded and Mikey took his hand leading him through the house to the upstairs where his bedroom was.

* * *

_”I am sorry for your loss.”_

_”I know she was old but I still thought she had life left.”_

_”You fulfilled her wish though.”_

_Gerard looked at the young man in the black suit._

_”Now what is your wish? What do you wish before you leave this world?”_

_”I want to see my brother happy. I want to see him smile again and be taken care of .”_

_”If that happened would you be satisfied enough to leave this earth?”_

_Gerard looked at the strange man who now seemed much older to him._

_”Yes, yes I could.”_

_”Good, very good.”_

_The man touched his shoulder and Gerard shivered as something passed through him and he knew that he had made a pact that would be fulfilled one day._

”Mr. Way? Professor Way?”

Gerard looked up from the waiting area. He had been lost in a memory from six years ago when his name was called for his pick up.

”You are aware, Professor, that this is a potential poison and can be lethal in high doses.”

”I am and I will take care not let that happen.”

The pharmacist was a little bothered by the prescription that he just filled but there was no reason to question it. He watched as Professor Way walked out of the store and wondered if the stories were true and would there be a next victim.

*

*

*

Gerard was walking to his car when he saw a boy on a bench. Everyone passed him by without a second glance. Gerard walked over and the boy looked up at him and smiled. Gerard sat down next to him. He pulled out a cigarette and went to light it. The boy watched him curiously.

”I would offer you one, kid, but you are way too young to smoke. Besides…” e took a drag and inhaled deeply hardly letting any smoke out when he exhaled, ”…these things will kill you.”

The boy laughed. Gerard found it musical and peaceful.

”No, I don’t want that, I want to eat roasted corn.”

”You have to wait till the summer for that.”

”I know.”

Gerard sat there smoking on the bench. People looked at him but no one looked at the boy. He finished his cigarette and then stood up stretching.

”Can I give you a ride anywhere?”

”No thank you, I am waiting for someone.”

”Well don’t wait too long, when it gets dark that’s when bad things happen.”

”Thanks, Gee.”

The boy smiled at him and Gerard got into his car. He was almost home before he realized the boy knew his name when he didn’t give it.

*

*

*

”Thank you, Frankie.”

”No thank you, Mikey. I feel honored.”

Mikey blushed and Frank leaned in and kissed him. They had taken each other’s virginity and then cuddled in bed the rest of the time, raining lazy kisses on each other before ending in mutual handjobs. Now as twilight arrived, Frank was standing on the porch holding his bike as he said goodbye to Mikey. They agreed to meet under the tree to have a picnic and paint more landscapes tomorrow. Mikey waved as he made his way down the path. Frank decided to wheel his bike for a bit. He was lost in his thoughts when he arrived at the main road and saw two guys walking towards him. They were giving off a vibe he didn’t like so Frank got ready to mount his bike and ride off.

”Hey, man, where you think you’re goin’?”

”Yeah, we saw you coming from that crazy fucker’s house.”

”Did you get some?”

”Yeah, did you bang his little brother? He looks like a sweet piece of ass. I wouldn’t mind trying some.”

”You leave Mikey alone!”

The bike was ripped from Frank’s grasp and his stomach was met with a fist. He doubled over and then felt another fist under his chin. He went back onto the sidewalk. One of the thugs stepped on his chest and pushed hard with his heel.

”Now it’s not nice to keep him all to yourself.”

”That’s right, sharing is caring you know.”

Frank was trying to take in air as his lungs were pressed against.

”Bet we can get him to scream our names.”

”Bet he screams his brother’s name.”

Frank’s eyes went wide.

”Yeah, bet he fucks him with his cock and his brushes. Murdering bastard would get off on it.”

”Get off on what?”

Frank looked up dazed and saw Gerard.

”Hey you’re that…”

The guy not holding Frank down found himself against Gerard’s chest. Gerard had an arm around his throat and pressed something into the back of his neck.

”Holy fuck he has a knife!”

”Let go of the boy…now.”

”Alright, man, just don’t fucking do anything!”

The guy stepped off Frank and Frank sat up coughing.

”There, we let him go, now let us go!”

”You know…in order to paint the human body, you have to understand it.”

Gerard started to run the knife down the thug’s back making him whimper.

”Come on, man, it’s not funny!”

”Oh I agree. The human body is precious and so beautiful, even on the inside. Organs, muscle tissue, blood, such beautiful colors and textures.” He ran it down to the middle of his back and pressed it in.” ”Now, you and your little shit friend and going to leave and if I ever see you near or talking about my work again, I will turn you into a masterpiece.”

He threw the thug to his friend and Frank saw him slip the…pen inside his pocket. The two guys ran off. Frank touched his chin and winced.

”Are you alright, Frank?”

Frank looked up and saw Gerard holding his hand out. Frank grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled up.

”Yeah, but they fucked up my bike.”

”I’ll bring you home.”

”Thanks, Professor.”

”Frank, we are not in class right now. It’s Gerard.”

*

*

*

”Thanks for coming in. My mom isn’t home.”

Frank led Gerard up the stairs and into his bathroom. Frank hopped on the counter and showed Gerard where the first aid kit was. He watched as Gerard used his artist’s fingers to put the cream on Frank’s scarred chin and then carefully place the bandages over the cuts. Frank watched his eyes and the concentration in them. Then they met Frank’s and Frank saw the sadness and age in them. Gerard was barely even a quarter of a century old but his eyes said he was almost a century already. Frank can’t explain what made him do it, but he leaned in and kissed the older man. Gerard didn’t push away either, instead he gripped Frank’s hair and pressed into the kiss more. Frank let out a moan cause this was so different than kissing Mikey. Mikey kissed sweetly and with innocence. This was dirty and passionate and Frank wanted more. He gave Mikey one part of his virginity, but he wanted Gerard to take the other. When Frank was allowed to come up for air he gasped his words out.

”Bedroom.”

Gerard growled.

”Do you know what you are asking for? I will not be gentle, I am not my brother.”

”Yes, don’t care.”

Frank linked his legs around Gerard’s waist and Gerard lifted him and carried him to the door Frank pointed to, slamming it shut behind him.

*

*

*

”Gee…I need to talk to you.”

”What is it, Michael? I am busy.”

Mikey gingerly walked into his brother’s room. All the horrid canvases of death were covered thankfully.

”I wanted to ask you to come with me today.”

”I cannot leave.”

”But it’s been two years since you…” Gerard swung around on the stool he was on and stole Mikey’s breath with his stare, ”…since Grandma died.”

”So it is.”

”I want to visit her grave.”

”I can’t do that right now.”

”Why not? Gerard, why are you like this now! You used to be different and we used to be so close! Now, I hardly know you!”

”Michael, do not raise your voice at me.”

”Why not? What are you gonna do, Gerard, kill me too?!” Mikey covered his mouth as Gerard’s eyes went wide. ”I’m…I’m sorry, Gee, I didn’t mean…”

”Michael, I need a favor from you.”

”What?”

Gerard stood up and went to the window. He picked up a bottle on the sill and held it up to the light. The liquid inside sparkled and the skull and crossbones could be seen clearly through the other side.

”I want you to model for me.”

*

*

*

When Frank woke up Gerard was gone. He didn’t expect him to be there. He rolled to get out of bed and winced. Gerard kept his promise and wasn’t gentle. As Frank stood in the shower and washed away the remnants of cum from his body, he knew he could not wash away the feeling. Gerard put passion in everything he did except live. He wondered why. What could have been so bad that the man didn’t care what he did? What the consequences were? Is that why he killed all those women he painted?

”Frankie, you hungry?”

Frank came out of his trance. He quickly dried off and got dressed. He saw the imprints that Gerard left on his skin and covered then with cloth. He went downstairs and saw his mom. She was coming off her overnight shift at the hospital.

”So what are you plans today?”

”I’m going on a picnic with Mikey.”

”Oh…you know, maybe you shouldn’t…”

”Mom, stop please.”

”I know Mikey is alright, but his brother…I mean, Sandy told me that he picked up a medication that is used as a poison in high doses. What would he want with that?”

”What else is it used for?”

”Control of extreme pain.”

Frank sat there eating the brunch his mother made for him. He stopped mid bite.

”I have to go.”

”Frankie, what are you…”

Frank ran out of the house to his garage and bike.

”Fuck.”

He forgot that his bike got fucked up last night. He ran and grabbed his wallet and headed to the bus stop hoping he could catch the next one.

*

*

*

Frank ran from the bus stop. The bus was late and then broke down so they had to send another one. It was two hours later when Frank arrived at the Way home. It was still an hour early for when he and Mikey said they would meet up. He hoped everything was alright.

”Mikey!”

Frank ran to the classroom first. The door was locked and he kicked it in. No one was in the classroom. He ran to the door that was Gerard’s studio. He kicked that door in too. All the canvases were gone as well as Gerard’s paints and the easel.

”Shit.”

Frank saw it. He hoped it was red paint but he knew.

”Blood.”

Frank ran to the main house. He ran up to Mikey’s room. Nothing. He looked in all the rooms. Nothing there either. He ran back downstairs. Kitchen, empty. Living room, empty. He ran down the hall yelling for Mikey as he went. He saw more blood on the floor. It was a trail that led to a door.

”Mikey!”

Frank pushed the door open. More blood leading to the bed where…

”No…oh God, please no.”

Frank walked over to the bed and slumped to his knees. Mikey’s face had a red handprint on it in blood. He touched his cheek but found it warm. Then Mikey opened his eyes.

”Frankie? What are you doing here? Where am I? Why am I in my grandmother’s old room?”

*crash*

Both Mikey and Frank jumped at a noise from outside. Frank saw a porch outside the room. He moved the curtain and opened the door. As he did a coffee cup came rolling to a stop at his feet. He looked up.

”Gerard.”

”Frankie, what was that noi…Gee? Gee?! Gerard!”

Mikey pushed past Frank and landed on his knees at the foot of Gerard’s body. There was a trail of blood trickling from his mouth and down his sleeve, dying the white shirt with splotches of red. There was sick on the ground in front of the easel, but what was on the easel took Frank’s breath away. It was Mikey…dead in a field of sunflowers. When he looked away he saw an envelope on the table. He picked it up and started to read it while Mikey sobbed in the background willing his brother to come back.

_”Dear, Frankie.”_

_”If you are reading this then I am already dead. I am sorry for the pain I inflicted on you last night, but it was my last time to feel and I want to thank you for making it possible. When I was 10 and Michael was still a toddler our parents died in a plane crash and my grandmother took us in. When I was 16 she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Two years later we found it was hereditary. We had Michael checked without his knowledge and he is cancer free, but both of us knew we didn’t have long on this earth. We were both using very high levels of pain medication to stay alive and sane. When our grandmother fell that day, I knew it was the end. That’s why I didn’t rush to save her. Instead I made good on my promise to her. I said I would paint her portrait before she died. I just thought I had more time. Michael wouldn’t have understood that. After that I became Michael’s guardian. I knew what was happening to me and I worked hard to continue to hide it. Painting death helped me cope. All of the subjects were creations of my own imagination manifested by reading murder mysteries and true crime stories. I had no part in killing any of them…well other than our grandmother, but that is now explained._

Frank stopped reading and looked at the bottle on the table. The drug that his mother mentioned was there. The bottle was nearly empty.

”He must have taken it in order to finish the painting.”

Frank went back to the letter.

_”My last wish was to paint my brother. This seemed impossible though cause he resented me so for the death of our grandmother. I thought it would never happen and I began to lose hope till you, Frankie. You came along and showed me the beauty of painting the living. To paint them when they were full of color and wonder still. I knew I could never do that, but to imagine Michael in great pain during his death was not possible. I put him to sleep with pills, I had no intention of harming him, just long enough to capture his essence on the canvas. Then I moved to the porch to finish it. My pain was so great that I knew I would not survive this portrait. I wrote the letter and then took almost all of my latest bottle and powered through. I could feel myself dying and losing blood as I spit it up on my journey to my room to get my paints. I hope the mess is not too bad to clean up._

_”Frankie, I know that you will take care of my brother and treat him right. Give him the life I couldn’t and protect him always. You have my blessing. Tell Mikey…that I love him.”_

_”Sincerely,_

_Professor Gerard A. Way”_

Frank put the letter down and looked at the deceased man. He reached up and closed his eyes gently.

”Mikey…come on, we have to go.”

”No, I can’t leave Gerard!”

”Gerard told me to take care of you now.”

”He did?”

”Yes, you can read the letter when we get back to my home.”

Mikey stood up. He placed a gentle kiss on Gerard’s cheek. Frank helped him pack and then they left the house.

*

*

*

”Are you ready, Professor?”

Gerard looked down at the boy. They were standing in Frank’s room as Mikey and Frank slept. Frank was holding Mikey tight and there was drying tears on Mikey’s cheek. Gerard reached over and touched it lightly, his finger passing through making Mikey shiver and snuggle more into Frank.

”Is he happy?”

”That was your wish wasn’t it?”

Gerard turned around and saw Brendon; the young man that he had met when his grandmother was buried. He thought that he was part of the funeral home, but he was like Ryan, a part of death. Part of the cycle so that souls would be willing to move on from earth. Granting dying wishes were part of it.

”It was.”

”Then it was granted.”

Gerard stood with Ryan and Brendon on either side of him.

”Don’t worry, Gee, neither one will see me for a long time.”

”Thanks, Ryan.”

Gerard took a deep breath.

”See you later, Mikey.”

Then the three of them disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, Q&A, and general fun you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^


End file.
